Matthew Bellamy
Matthew James Bellamy - commonly known as Matthew/Matt Bellamy - is the frontman of Muse. He is the lead singer, guitarist and pianist/keyboardist of the band and is also the main songwriter of the three members, having written all of their lyrics (except for Save Me and Liquid State from The 2nd Law, which were written by Chris) as well as co-writing all of the music with Dom and Chris. Matthew Bellamy was born in Cambridge and grew up for much of his life in Devon. While attending school there, he decided to turn to music and, after going through a number of band lineups, finally came to the one that is today known as Muse. Matt's fellow band members are 'Chris Wolstenholme' (Bass) and Dominic Howard (Drums). He is a very talented musician who plays guitar and piano, writes nearly all the songs, is behind the string arrangements on their albums and has a good vocal range. He comes from a musical background as well. His father, George Bellamy, was a member of the instrumental band, The Tornados, who had a big-selling hit single in 1962 with "Telstar", which topped the charts both in America and the UK. Muse has gone from strength to strength over the past few years. Their first album, "Showbiz", was followed up by the hugely successful "Origin of Symmetry". Then, taking a break for a year during which they released a DVD and live CD entitled "Hullabaloo", they wrote and recorded their third studio album, "Absolution". "Absolution" has already received many excellent reviews, as Muse look set to make their mark as one of the greatest bands to emerge from Britain in the past couple of decades. Matt remains a relatively shy person, although his performances on stage are far from unexciting. 'Trade Mark' His often spikey hair. His range of custom built manson guitars known as "Mattocasters". His extenisive use of falsetto and vibrato on many of Muse's songs ("Micro Cuts", "Supermassive Black Hole", and "Showbiz," among others). Biography Childhood Matthew James Bellamy was born in Cambridge, England on June 9th, 1978 to parents George and Marilyn, who had moved to Cambridge from London in the early 1970s. At the age of 5, Matt began to play his first instrument, the piano, though he says he "didn't really get interested until he was ten or eleven". His brother would show off his skill to friends. The Bellamy family moved to Devon when Matt was 10 years old, and subsequently Matt attended Teignmouth Community College from the age of 11. During his time at TCC, Matt's interest in music grew. He began to play the clarinet and at the age of 14, Matt's parents divorced and he had to live with his grandparents, which is when he started playing guitar. It was around this time that the band was born. Matt played in a band called Carnage Mayhem which apparently split up in December 1992 after Bellamy chose to audition for Howard's band, known as Gothic Plague, which was "the band in which everyone wanted to play". Gothic Plague split up soon after, but Matt and Dom remained friends and had the intention to create a new band, for which they needed a bass player who could also provide backing vocals. Matt and Dom were aware of Chris, though he was already in a band, Fixed Penalty, for whom he drummed. However, Chris was "really pissed off" with his band, and so he agreed to learn bass for Matt and Dom's new band. This new band played one gig, which was a battle of the bands contest at Broadmeadow Sports Centre in Teignmouth, under the name Rocket Baby Dolls. Bellamy states that the band had "an inability to play music" and it was "experimental" and consisted of "noise". Despite this, RBD went on to win the battle of the bands, after which they trashed their gear. The three boys then decided to forget about university and undertake a career in music with their new band, Muse... 'Trivia ' Plays piano and guitar. Singer, pianist, songwriter, guitarist with the band Muse. Performed "Hysteria" at the Brit Awards Show 2004. February 2004 Total Guitar Magazine voted his intro riff in the song "Plug In Baby" as one of the top 20 greatest guitar riffs ever. (May 2004) Won the "Best Live Act" award at the Brit Awards 2005. Played the clarinet when at school. Won 2007 Brit Awards Best Live Act. Won NME Awards three times (2005, 2008 & 2009) for Best Live Act. Matthew and Kate Hudson are expecting their first child 12, 2011. Engaged to Kate Hudson 27, 2011. Son, Bingham Hawn Bellamy, was born on July 9, 2011 in Los Angeles. Weighed in at 7 lbs 12 oz. Personal Quotes (First song he wrote) "I think the first song we did was 'Small Minded', which was when we were 15 years old, and its about the small minded attitudes of people in our town. We didn't approve of this. Now the world, you know, is just not good enough for us, so we've got to change the world so it suit us. And thats what we're in the process of doing right now. And the ideals breaking, crumbling. Ideals breaking - that's what lifes all about, really" (MTV Europe awards, 2004) "I saw Eminem, actually I couldn't get into the bathroom because Eminem was in there and he had about 10 security guards. I'm not sure if they were going to the toilet with him or just blocking..." I'm sure one day we're going to do a Dark Side of the Moon album. I think we're going to go the whole nine yards and become a full prog-rock band with the 15-minute piano solo. I think we need to get that out of our system. Paris Hilton came to the L.A. show, too. But she left during "Knights of Cydonia", which is the first song on the set. If we're offending 'Paris Hilton', we must be doing something right (In an interview by Q Magazine). I love Tom Waits because he's an artist who makes me not afraid to get old, and that's rare. I think it's a rare kind of thing to have that level of wisdom. And his lyrics are just astounding; everything in life is inside his lyrics. 'Where are they now ' (December 2003) Touring through Europe and UK, promoting new album, Absolution. (January 2006) Recording Muse's new album, set to be released this Spring. (June 2010) Currently touring Europe: The Resistance tour. (May 2012) Recording the new album. (June 2016) The Drones tour has ended and the band are playing some festivals across the globe. Category:Muse Category:People Category:Performers Category:Matt Bellamy